Not Too Close, Not Close Enough
by Deusluxmea
Summary: Dumbledore and Severus are not really dead; consequently Harry's developed a sort of . . ."father complex" towards our resident Potion's Master. In an attempt to get Snape's acceptance the Golden Trio summon a girl. Who she is you will have to read to find out ;3
1. Chapter 1

Belliantoria Dom Aldrich

"Hello there, would you care to tell us your name?" said a bushy haired girl cautiously.

". . ."

"What's wrong with her? What d'ya think 'Mione?" said a red-headed boy coming up from behind her.

"Nothings wrong with me you twit."

As soon as the words left my mouth a wand was up against my neck. Looking up the length of wood poking my neck (most uncomfortably) I found a large, pale hand with long fingers coming from a black buttoned sleeve. Further up i found a prominent nose, obsidian eyes and a scowl promising something most unpleasant framed in by long raven hair.

"WHO are you and HOW did you get here?...ANSWER ME" the deep voice commanded in drawl.

"Actually sir, I would like to know that myself; where am I?" I said, trying to make myself smile calmly. The wand was starting to really hurt. I'll probably have a bruise later...

For a moment, silence encased the. . .EW WHY ARE WE IN A BATHROOM?!


	2. Chapter 2

Four faces looked back at me in disbelief.

"Where are you?"

"You're in bloody Hogwa-", the twin to the hand holding a...wand?...to me quickly shot out to smack the two boys.

"SILENCE" As tweedle dee and tweedle dum rubbed their heads and glared at Mr. Black-and-snap. I held my gaze on the 'Bushy Beast'. She was giving me a look that I didn't like...HAH! I win! She looked away! "Now, you," he pulled me up roughly by my elbow (ow), "are coming with me, you three, " he turned abruptly, " are to return to your dormitories!" Halfway down the hall he called out to them, "And 80 points from Gryffindor!...EACH!" And series groans resonated through the hall, I noticed an amused/satisfied smirk on his lips before he turned to me with a scowl.

"Where are we going?" I asked meekly. He towered over me...by _a lot_.

"YOU," he yanked my arm a bit, "are to stay silent until we get there, and no, I will NOT tell you where that is." I noticed he stresses his S's slightly; a bit snake-like... "Understand?"

"Yes sir." Understandable. I'd be 'snappy' too if a stranger appeared out of nowhere...

~::~::~::~ ~::~::~::~ ~::~::~::~

After a while of many turns and stair climbing through stone corridors we arrived at a griffin statue in an alcove. Mr. Tall-Dark-and dare i say it-handsome (?) muttered something that I didn't quite catch; I was panting heavily, tired from his quick, long strides. Suddenly, the statue started turning, going up with stairs attached to it; cool. The spiral staircase wasn't that wide, but he held me against his side anyway, want back at my neck and arm held hostage behind me.

When we finally stopped our corkscrewed ascension a bespectacled old man, sporting a long white beard, sat before us.


	3. Chapter 3

The old wizard sat back in his chair, stroking his long beard. It seemed after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort he came out of hiding. After his many years of life he came to the conclusion that one day he would probably be in a situation where his death would be required. As such, he had been collecting human ...parts...Legally, of course; he was a just and respected wizard and would act as such. After many humane experiments, potions, and spells later his double (more like a, how do the muggles put it, 'remotely' controlled doll) was ready. Thankfully, it was his double who tried on the Horcrux ring and the one to fall from the astronomy tower during Harry's seventh year.

Of course, no knew; not even Severus Snape whom he loved as his own son. And to say that the wizarding world, namely Harry Potter and Snape, were angry and confused to put him to shame. . .almost. They understood, after the initial shock; however the whole ordeal left them too wary to be as comfortable in his presence as before. He sighed, asking himself how much more the Fates had in store for him. Before he had a chance to pick up on new lemon drop the stone gargoyle turned, granting the Potions Master entrance into his office. Within his grip lagged behind the rumpled form of a girl.

"Headmaster, Potter and his Golden Dunderheads are up to no good again!", he bellowed, pointing to the girl in his grasp. Not getting a chance to ask he continued, "They've conjured this girl into Hogwarts! Without alerting the castle wards!"

"That my dear Severus..." he paused, brow furrowing while digesting this new turn of events," ...quite worrying actually. Where are they now?"

"I sent them to their dormitories." Just because he was once in love with he-who-continues-to-be-a-pains mother meant nothing to him. His feelings do not carry over to any spawn of the Marauders. After he realized his warped denial of Lily (if she really was his friend she would have forgiven for his one time transgression) he let most of his grudges go; however, after he resurrected himself (he's a master spy, a double agent no less, and a master potioneer-like he'd die THAT easily!) the Potter-boy attempted to slide him into his father-figure-filling role in life. Not. In. .EVER.

In short, once he learned that Snape still did not want to be anything close to _that_ intimate a role; consequently, the boy turned to trying to earn his favor. How summoning a girl would help him achieve he had not an inkling.

The Headmaster heaved another great sigh. It's become a very frequent action as of late and had no reason to think it'd end anytime soon. Wanting to avoid a long discussion that would get them nowhere he turned his attention to the girl. With a slight nod of the head Severus led her to one of the stuffed chairs in front of his desk. Leaning forward, hands entwined, he studied her.

Ever since the Headmaster revealed his death as a ploy, many realized most of Dumbledore's aloofness was indeed an act: the man was way more serious than anyone'd ever thought. 'First things first, study the girl' he said to himself. She was small...well, short. He assumed by the lack of hysteria and immense sense of calm acceptance that her physical appearance severely hid her real age. Her physical appearance, however childlike (minus the bust O_O) causes her many problems he would guess; pity she would not look up and past all that hair. Then again, its not wise to guess age in the wizarding community by appearance alone.

Well, time to get back to business; it never seemed to end in the first place. "Your name, dear?"


End file.
